The amount of data captured for a given patient by hospital systems is ever increasing. As the amount of data increases, it may become more and more challenging to present this data in an optimal way to communicate the right information at the right time to make clinical decisions.
Clinical data may be collected and stored in one format, for example as a lab report. However, it may be possible to present the same data in many different ways or formats that may be suitable for different tasks within a clinical workflow.
A clinician may have many items of discrete clinical data available for a given patient it may be assumed that the clinician has available to them different ways to display the items of clinical data. The items may be displayed within different context and/or alongside different related data, for example by using a multi-panel clinical review application.
For example, consider a record of a lab result for a patient. The record of the lab result may be presented as part of a trend graph over time; as part of a table of results; as part of a timeline of clinical events; and/or as part of a summary report for an episode of care. The record of the lab result may be referred to as part of a clinical note (for example, within a paragraph) and/or referenced as part of a medical history.
The clinician may want to easily switch between different displays that align best with one or more clinical tasks, but may want to avoid effort in re-finding a record of interest in a new context.